


Tandem

by Threadbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020, Voyeurism, implied voice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadbear/pseuds/Threadbear
Summary: Severus had expected a run in with Black but not like this.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the StarPrince discord Kinktober prompt list - Caught (Solo).

Dumbledore had told me to use the mutt as a conduit, and though I hadn’t wanted to, I had to admit it was expedient. Dumbledore and I were often busy and finding time to catch up was always difficult. And the mutt, well, what did he have to do except slouch around his ancestral dust bucket and bother the house elf. And I’ll admit that lording my freedom over him did seem like a pleasant way to spend an evening even if it was a sham; I was no more free than he was. Though one must take pleasures where one can.

The first time I showed up I was fresh from one of my regular run ins with Bella, and as tedious at it was to keep defending myself, I did rather enjoy sparring with her. If nothing else it stopped me from getting complacent. If it were up to her, I would have been strung up long ago, my half blood status being only one in a litany of my many crimes. The fact that she was right wasn’t lost on me, she had still kept her intelligence, if not her mind and it occurred to me that she had got the lions share of the brains in that family.

I expected a run in with Black number two that evening but what I hadn’t expected when I stumbled through the dusty floo and on to the dirty heath was to see Black on the couch, pink cheeked and open trou’d, fisting his rather generous prick. I blinked once or twice in surprise but being an experienced bluffer I rallied quickly.

“I suppose Dumbledore didn’t think to let you know I’d be coming.” I observed dryly, nodding at his sizeable knob.

Black just fixed me with a bored expression but didn’t take his hand off himself. “He told me.”

I must admit I had nothing to say to that and stood there mutely for several seconds.

“Yes?” He said finally like I’d merely interrupted him having a cup of tea.

“I have a report to make.”

“Well either make it,” He said, “or join me, I don’t care which.”

Well even the Dark Lord hadn’t prepared me for that and I’m ashamed to say I may have spluttered once or twice. “You expect me to make my report while you...”

He shrugged and I couldn’t help but notice his erection hadn’t wilted one bit. “Still a prude I see Snivelly.”

I am not a prude. Just because someone lacks experience doesn’t make them innately prudish and I resented him saying so. So I said, “Very well.” And proceeded to give my report to prove I wasn’t.

Black seemed to listen well and nodded in all the right places but as I talked his hand worked over his cock in a lazy yet purposeful way, tugging and squeezing in a manner that was sure to bring him to completion if he kept at it. I noticed with some alarm that it was similar to the way I did it. There must be something about it that was universal, like walking, or, dare I say, wand waving.

It wasn’t until I got to the part about Malfoy and the staircase that Black’s breathing became heavy and his movements sped up in earnest. I must have trailed off because he said, “Carry on,” in a sort of broken and husky voice and so I did and then he came in big uneven spurts that reached to his navel.

“I trust you will remember it all.” I said when he seemed to have recovered and was dabbing at himself with a hand full of tissues. He just looked at me wryly and tapped his head with his index finger. He zipped up and I remained rooted to the spot. For what reason I couldn’t say.

“Was there anything else?” He said finally in that insouciant drawl that never failed to make my eye twitch. I gave him what I hoped was a scathing eyebrow raise and left through the way I came.

I probably don’t need to tell you that that night upon returning to school I went straight to my chambers and to my bed.

The next week when I arrived at roughly the agreed upon time, there he was again, cock out for the world to see, or rather, what was seeming more likely, for me to see. This time my report was rather short, the meeting being uneventful and when I was done Black looked at me, heavy lidded and full handed and said, “Say something else.” So I regurgitated my lecture from that very mornings’ year 6 class until he was coming nicely into his own fist. The following week, same again, I arrive and there he is, in hand and awaiting my report. And the week after that and the week after that. I’m embarrassed to say that I started to anticipate these little visits of mine and you probably won’t be surprised to hear it was through no lofty sense of duty to the cause that I did so.

The following week I stumbled in as usual and brushed the dust off my robes.

“Join me.” He said gruffly, like he was giving me a command.

“Why should I?” I asked. I was still sore about our most recent altercation and the Potter brat’s first lesson had been about as abominable as I expected.

“Don’t be such a goddamned prig Snape. You are capable of getting it up aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.”

“Well?”

There were many arguments I could have made in opposition and I’m sure you could think of at least half a dozen right now without trying too hard but right at that moment I couldn’t think of a one.

And I don’t mind telling you that these episodes had started to leave me feeling frustrated, like an itch I couldn’t scratch (despite my trying).

So I sat with him on the couch and I was already hard before I sat down which might go some way to explaining my state of mind at the time. Or rather lack of.

Black looked me over cooly. “You’ve got a nice dick.” He observed with not one ounce of his usual scorn. Trust Black, I thought, for the first decent thing he’s said to me in our whole lives to be about my junk. Anyway after that we got down to business and I suppose there’s no point pretending I didn’t sneak looks in his direction, because by now I was used to the show.

It wasn’t until we were cleaning up after that either of us remembered about my report. I gave it then quickly, there wasn’t a lot to say anyway.

I suppose it was a few weeks after that that Black batted my own hand away and slid his fist over where mine had been. My pulse picked up and my breathing became heavier although I tried telling it not to. Black’s thick member just poked upward unmolested, as if in invitation. I must have been staring because then Black did say: “Are you looking for a written invitation?” Which should have annoyed me but his hand was pulling and manipulating me in such a way as to render me without resentment. It was a sign of how far gone I was that I hoped my touch wasn’t too cold and unpleasant when I took him in hand. It should have felt the same, I suppose, though I can’t remember my own prick ever feeling that good, like pulsing hot iron beneath velvet.

Black sucked air in through his teeth. “Gods it’s so much better like this isn’t it?” He breathed. “I’d forgotten.”

Next week Black wasn’t there of course and I went back to giving my reports to Dumbledore. Earlier I had felt a strange pulling in my chest at the news, which was ridiculous; what had we been doing besides passing time and getting off in each other’s general vicinity anyway? Dumbledore peered across his desk at me and asked if I was feeling alright. I occluded and said that I was.


End file.
